Spiteful With A Twist
by Lucky Sins
Summary: Harry and Draco will always be enemies. But who says they can't hurt each other with sex instead of venomous words? Rated M for a very good reason.


**A/N:**

So I've been M.I.A. so a few months and I haven't written anything!

I apologize but this is probably just going to remain a one-shot.

I don't know.

It's a spur of the moment type thing.

Tell me whatcha think mk?

"And no one will find us here?" Draco asked in a worried tone.

"Not a soul." Harry said with a smirk as he pushed the other boy against the gritty, cold stone wall of the Quidditch locker room's broom closet.

"And if we do get caught Potter? You know my father will kill me right?" Draco asked, still hesitant about whether or not he wants to proceed.

"Mmm not if I don't first… I don't think you can handle this..." Harry remarked breathing deep into his hear and grabbing Draco's hand and pressing it against his very hard member.

Draco gasped as chills went up and down his spine. Suddenly he was pretty sure he didn't mind the current situation. Draco now had a fierce grip on Harry's dick and it was the other's turn to gasp.

"Potter, I can handle anything." With that being said, Draco made sure Harry's lips were bruised.

The kissing was intense and well quite frankly, messy. Saliva allowed the boys' lips to slide over each other's with ease. Tongues clashed each begging to taste the other. Pearly whites broke skin and small amounts of blood entered the battle. Biting was a wonderful technique that both boys enjoyed.

Fingers were entangled in not only hair but fabric as well. Pulling each other as close as possible, way too close for comfort. Sweat was dripping down their bodies and their clothes were still on. Fabric encased dicks were grinding against each other begging for release.

"Ah Malfoy… I need this… I need you… your cock… so damn bad." Harry groaned in between breaths.

"Then beg for it Potter… just because… you're the… Golden Boy doesn't mean… you get everything you… want." Draco managed to say with a sneer while panting.

"Fuck you Malfoy; 2 hours ago you were casting mischievous glares at me from across the fucking Great Hall!" He said in an angry tone that just so happened to get Draco off.

"You want this so god damn bad Potter? Huh? You want it? Get on your fucking knees and start sucking then!"

"Yeah mate, I can't believe the Irish won that Quidditch match!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ay mate? You listenin'?" Ron asked, aware of Harry's lack of attention.

"Yeah mate, Belgiumshould have won, right." Harry said amazed with himself that he was even paying attention enough to respond in a way that actually made sense. His attention was directed towards the Slytherin table. A certain mercury-eyed blonde couldn't take his eyes off him.

As a matter of fact he hadn't taken his eyes off of him since the little incident in Potions class. Pansy had grabbed Draco's ass and ran away quickly and when Draco whipped around to see who had violated him in such a manner Harry was the only person in sight. Of course Harry had to suffer the humiliation of being taunted and called gay by Draco and his goons. He responded by just rolling his eyes and walking away. 

He stared at him the entire time during dinner. Of course no one noticed it but Harry. It shouldn't even be considered staring though given that it felt like Draco's eyes were boring into his mind and reading his thoughts… That weren't very innocent might I add.

The fun really started though when he was stalked out of the Great Hall and to Quidditch practice.

Harry was on his knees and Draco's pants were around his ankles. How could Harry resist when Draco was talking to him like that? 

Harry spit into his palm and grabbed the base of Draco's cock and started rubbing while he teased the head with his tongue.

"You've done… Ah… this before?" Draco asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Harry replied by taking as much as Draco's length as he could into his mouth and pulling back with a hard suck.

"Maybe." Was the only word he said.

Draco didn't restrain himself. He started thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth, literally choking Harry. Tears were streaming down his face but he could handle it. He pushed Draco's hips so his ass was up against the wall and he tightly grabbed the base of Draco's penis.

"I'm the one in fucking control Malfoy." He spat. He released his grip lightly and swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's member. He went further inward and took Draco's entire sack into his mouth. Draco's dick began to twitch and Harry quickly starting sucking on Draco's dick as hard as he could. He needed to taste him…

Draco came hard throwing his head back and shooting his seed into the back of Harry's throat.

"God damn Potter…"

Harry wiped what was left of Draco's cum off of his mouth.

"What? Couldn't handle it Malfoy?" He asked with a smirk.

Draco looked Harry dead in the eyes, "I didn't know you were a cum guzzling whore."

Harry knew what Draco was trying to do but he couldn't help but get pissed. He got off of his knees and threw Draco up against the wall.

"You're a fucking prick Malfoy. I'm sick of your shit."

"What are you going to do about it Potter? Come on do whatever you want. We're alone." Draco said with a cocky smile upon his lips. "I want you to fuck me Potter. Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before."

That's what ended the conversation and started the fucking. Harry removed his trousers enough to get remove his penis. He didn't bother lubing himself up; Malfoydoesn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Get on your hands and knees." Harry commanded and surprisingly Draco didn't hesitate to obey. Harry knelt behind him and thrust his cock in. Draco was tight but not as tight as a virgin. Draco screamed in pure pain and Harry got pleasure from it.

"You want it harder Malfoy? Faster?" Harry said while panting slightly but sarcasm intended.

"Like you've never fucked anyone before…" Draco whined in something slightly more audible than a whisper.

Harry, already having a throbbing member begging for release, didn't just as Draco wanted. The only lubricant was pre-cum and blood and the only sounds were Harry's grunts and Draco's screams. He thrust in and out at nearly animalistic speeds. He angled his hips slightly differently and found Draco's wonderful pleasure spot. Draco gasped and nearly collapsed. Harry, being the gentleman he is, continued to hit that spot. Pressure was building up inside of him and whatever control he did have was gone. Harry's grip left indents in Draco's skin.

Harry finally came. His hot seed was shooting into Draco and dripping out… Draco had came again previously and collapsed, soon after Harry collapsed on top of him.

They were still half clothed lying in a puddle of their seeds intertwined in the Quidditch room locker room when the after glow was interrupted.

"Get the fuck off me." Draco mumbled.

Instead of arguing Harry just turned over and lay on his back and possibly muttered something incoherent that sounded like an apology. There they slept.

The game itself was intense as it always was when Gryffindor's and Slytherin's played against each other. Gryffindor won but that's of no importance. What was important was the fact that Draco was still fixated on Harry even during the match. He pretty much molested Harry every chance he got, which Harry didn't mind much but others probably would. In the locker room after everyone left Draco made sure he was alone with Harry.

"So Potter, does my ass feel nice?"

"Pansy grabbed your ass."

"Bollocks Potter, I seen you behind me."

"Yeah, she ran."

"Potter don't fucking lie to me. I know you want me."

"So what if I do?" With that being said Draco was up against the lockers with Harry's tongue in his mouth. 

"Potter are you mad? We'll get caught!"

"Come in here."

Harry woke up first and zipped his trousers and sat up against the wall waiting for Draco to stir. After about a fifteen minute wait he did.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck?"

"You know Malfoy I really don't know. I still hate you." Harry stood up and turned the knob, "But you're a great fuck." He left him there and went back to the dorms.


End file.
